Love Isn't the Only Thing that Hurts
by foregoingscenery
Summary: All things come to an end. Days, months, years, even happiness, love and sadness. But when Marinette has a strange day, she begins to question what the world has in stock for her and what certain paths will lead her to. Rated K for future action.
1. A Strange Day

**AN: Hiya! I'm relatively new to the fandom and fell in love with these characters as soon as I met them, even to the point where it's gotten me back into writing! I may not have the character's personalities down perfectly and I am sorry about that but I'm learning. The quality may drop during this chapter, in which I apologise, I wanted to publish this chapter before Christmas so it fit with the time and everything else. I will make edits to this and add more description, I may not. There will be more to come but for now this chapter is more so an establishing chapter so readers can know my style, etc, etc. More will come. There isn't much action in here yet but it will pick up soon and things will get interesting.**

Christmas was the time of year for joy and giving. It was a time in which people pretended everything was okay in their lives. It was a time of peace; a time of fun and for the Parisian heroes it was the time for an end.

The daylight was quickly fading with pink, purple and blue hues clashing with the yellows and oranges currently across the sky like an artist having an internal conflict about how they were going to paint their masterpiece. The air was cold, dry, sharp and unwelcoming to any organism relying on heat to survive. This only made this season feel lonelier than it already was from the dark mornings and nights but these dark times were illuminated by decorations the city had put up to get it's visitors and residents in the festive mood.

People were busy walking around with their hands and arms full of shopping bags and bumping into each other with little to no care other than to get to their goal: either the next shop or home. It was always a bustling city, filled with culture and life. No wonder why it was one of the major fashion capitals of the world, especially with inspiration in every nook and cranny for any aspiring designer to take from.

Snowflakes had started to slowly drift down from the sky and decorate the area with a small, thin blanket of white. It wasn't long before little children had started to throw the odd snowball and it was all fun and delightful until one child had accidentally threw a snowball in the wrong direction and had hit the black short haired, pigtail wearing, blue eyed hero on their leg.

"It's not the time and place to be doing this, Marcel! Apologise – now." An agitated and clearly tired parent had commanded down at their child.

The child frowned and approached the girl, offering her his apologies. "Miss, I'm sorry for hitting you with my snowball."

The young adult grinned, crouching down to the child, "It's fine! Don't worry about it but next time wait until it's clear, 'kay?" She beamed at him again and patted the boy's head and continued on her journey home.

Rather than wearing her usual pink three quarter length jeans, top and black jacket, she wore a warm, cosy cream coat, a soft, pastel pink scarf with a matching hat and mittens and light grey full length jeans. Although she was completely comfortable in her usual style, it was too cold to wear what she usually wore. This is was the season where practicality won against overall aesthetic.

Once in the comfort of the bakery and home, heat surrounded her and cloaked her in love and happiness, warming up her heart and body from the chilly outside. The scent of gingerbread baking was enough to get her mouth to start salivating. She greeted her mother and headed to the main living areas. Sighing in relief, the girl took off her coat and shoes putting them in their respective places before heading upstairs to her room.

Collapsing on her bed, she drew out her phone and looked to see if she had any messages from any of her friends – nope. Nothing. Nada. That was odd. Usually Alya and her had an ongoing conversation at all times but not today.

 _Maybe she had to look after her siblings?_ She thought, quickly dismissing the idea as she would have been informed otherwise.

Shrugging, she put her phone down, and covered her tired eyes with her arm.

Today was a tough day. Tough, not bad. It started up with her yet again unable to muster up a single intelligible sentence in front of _him_ and just when she was about to say anything, the bell had announced it was time for school to start. But then things got tougher as the day went on – one of her laces had become undone as she was walking to her class after their short morning break and she had tripped on the lace and into one of her peers, both colliding their heads. She tried to apologise but froze up and dashed away when she knew she bumped into _him_. She had hoped that he hadn't noticed it was her. Thinking of how dumbfounded the situation was, Marinette slapped herself on the forehead. How many times would it be before she wouldn't mess up around him? After that ordeal, there was a surprise test the next lesson! The nights she spent as Ladybug were starting to increase leaving little time to go over her textbooks and notes. She braced for failure, knowing she could only do what she knew. Her parents would not be understanding of her low grades and there was simply no way she'd tell them why. Then there was the accidental snowball on her way home. Yes, it was just a miscalculation from a little child, but was everything going to go against her today? Wasn't she meant to be the embodiment of good luck?

She let out an exasperated sigh, sitting up. Now that school was over, it was time to start on homework that was slowly starting to pile up.

"Tikki?" Marinette called out with a small smile on her lips before the small round and red bug came flying out from her clutch bag with wide eyes. "Do you need anything? I need to concentrate on my homework for a bit so I won't be as responsive as I usually am…" Marinette explained, looking tentatively at the bug.

Tikki grinned, nuzzling Marinette's cheek. "You do what you need to do. It's okay."

With the reassurance, Marinette got down to business. She laid her textbooks and pens on her desk and placed her phone on the other side of the room, starting on the pile, tapping away furiously at her tablet and occasionally writing a note or two with some coloured pens on a blank piece of paper that was begging to be used.

After an hour or so, it wasn't until her phone had buzzed a few times that Marinette looked up from her now almost-non-existent pile of homework. She sighed and reached for her phone, noticing that Alya had finally texted her back. Unfortunately the text messages were… almost incoherent. They were just a jumble of letters – she could just be butt texting her but with today's technology? Not likely.

The girl took a moment to think about the situation. What if her friend was in trouble and was trying to update on the Ladyblog but was caught up in the action? Marinette's eyes were suddenly filled with panic and worry as she looked at the Ladyblog to see if there was an akuma attack anywhere and to see if her dear friend was involved. To her shock, there had yet to be any posts on there for the day.

 _That's strange…_ Marinette thought to herself. _Maybe I should call her..?_

She pressed the call button on her phone, letting the phone ring a few times before she reached voicemail.

"Alya here! Can't reach the phone right now, I'm probably hunting down Ladybug and getting a new scoop for the Ladyblog! In the meantime, check it out or leave a message!" Her cheerful voice sang.

Marinette tried again. Same result. On the third try, she gave up and looked over at Tikki who was happily laying on her bed.

"Tikki, spots on. I need to contact Chat Noir." Her lips went into a hard line, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

A flash of light and a miraculous transformation later, Marinette was no longer the hardworking, innocent school girl. She was now the brave, famous Parisian superhero wearing a bright red body suit with black spots. The suit complimented her figure, her slender arms and legs now coated in the red and black. This was what protected her secret identity and allowed her to help the innocent and misguided. This was her armor.

The sun was finally setting now, the short hour or two it took to set meant that it wasn't long before her world was plunged into darkness, leaving the moon and the festive lights to guide the way to anywhere. She had to find somewhere inconspicuous to call the cat-boy and figure out if there was an attack going on in the city. She headed out onto her balcony, soon heading to a local park.

The swings, slide and other play facilities the park had were now under a small white blanket that was undisturbed. Everything was cold and felt abandoned due to the lack of life and warmth.

Standing underneath a lamp post, Marinette, or rather, Ladybug contacted Chat Noir with the round, red, black polka dotted compact mirror-yoyo.

A few moments after waiting for a response, the green eyed, blond haired cat-boy answered, a grin on his face. "How's it going my lady? Miss me?"

"Chat, hi, yeah, nice to see you too. Anyway, is there something going on in the city I don't know about?" She asked in a strict tone that had a hint of distress in it, an eyebrow raising in question.

Chat Noir had noticed the tone - months of working with her meant he started to sense the difference in tones - and lost the grin, replacing it with a frown. He furrowed his masked eyebrows down and put a hand to his chin. "No, my lady. Nothing to report. What's going on? Are you feline alright? Where are you?" His voice was gentle and soft at this point, trying to coax his lady into opening up to him. Maybe the pun wasn't suitable at this point in time but either way he was sure to use it.

"I-" She began before cutting herself off before shaking her head.

 _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. _Snap out of it, Marinette! She's probably busy!_

"It doesn't matter. I'm not in danger." She frowned down at the compact before sighing. "Thanks anyway, Chat. I'll talk to you when there's next an attack." She muttered beginning to close the compact.

"Wait!" Chat called out.

To her reluctance, she stopped and opened the mirror again, a small frown on her lips. She didn't have time for whatever antics he had to mind.

"I'm waiting." She sighed out, wanting to end this conversation so she could find her friend.

"I was hoping that, you know, maybe you and I could hang out sometime? You know, just relax and talk and-"

"Chat." She deadpanned.

He knew at that tone of voice he had crossed the line. At least he tried, "Uh, yes?"

"We're both pretty busy people."

"But the holidays are soon! Can't you spare any time?" He whined, wanting to spend some time not fighting akumas with his lady.

"Chat, don't complicate things. No matter where we go, the paparazzi will surely be there giving us little to no chance to talk." She began before sighing. "I have stuff I need to do. We'll talk later, okay?"

He looked upset and dejected but the last thing they needed was a distraction in their partnership. She did want to know more about him but not yet. There would be a time and a place for all of that and she was certain it wasn't now.

"Okay. If I don't get a call back by tonight, we're having serious words." He jokingly threatened, a grin back on his lips and his hand running through his golden locks of hair.

She closed the compact and sighed. She looked around to see if anyone had heard before darting to a dark corner and releasing the transformation.

"Maybe you guys should get to know each other a bit, you know, to make your team work better." Tikki encouraged, trying to convince Marinette to do the one thing she didn't want to do.

"Maybe but no. It's too risky." She mumbled, running her hand through her fringe.

At that, Marinette started walking at a brisk pace towards the aspiring journalist's home, it was better to check there first before running around the city in search for her missing friend. It was only common sense.

She breathed out into the cold air, her breath becoming a vapour-ey mist that danced in the still of the evening. Shivering slightly due to her lack of a coat due to lack of planning, Marinette giggled to herself, an idea for a future design springing to mind. Something whispy, something loose. Something that shouted sophistication from the rooftops. It was something she'd have to remember until she got back home.

It wasn't long before she was approaching her friend's house, a reef placed on the door in celebration of the time of year. Marinette knocked lightly on the door, almost in regret, hoping the soft knock was heard. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it was. It wasn't until a few moments later a heavily blushing, glasses wearing friend had opened the door, grinning. Her hair was as fun looking as it always was with loose curls twirling in every direction. It wasn't until then that any anxiety for Alya's well being had disappeared into nothing but awkwardness. Marinette grinned in her gawky fashion, with no real reason as to why she was there.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" She laughed lightly, keeping the door half opened as if she was protecting or hiding a secret, forbidding entry to any unwelcome visitor.

She noticed the blush and shrugged it off. People blush when they get an unexpected visitor, right? "Uh, yeah, you sent me a bunch of weird texts. I called you back but you didn't answer and I thought something was up." She admitted, shaking her head.

"Oh, Marinette! You're such a caring friend, you know that right?" Her friend beamed. "But everything is okay. No need to call up Ladybug and have her protect me all night, everything is okay!"

Marinette smiled back, looking away when her friend complimented her kindness, "I guess I'll be on my way then. I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled again turning to leave before shivering.

"Are you okay? Do you want to come in for a moment or two to warm up? You could get a cold!" Her friend offered, looking to the side nervously and frowning and nodding her head inconspicuously.

What was going on? What was she hiding?

"Uh, if that's okay? It would be great to warm up for a bit."

"Uh… Yeah." Alya moved out of the doorway to let her in.

Marinette went inside, taking her shoes off and sinking into the warmth of the house. Something was weird. Inside, the TV was on playing their favourite fantasy, romance film, Amelie. A dark, crochet blanket was draped on the couch where previous inhabitants had been. She knew Alya didn't usually use the blanket unless she was having a sleepover or a movie night with friends. Had she… Had she replaced her? Had she found a new friend to watch all kinds of films with? Yes, she had refused a handful of offers to watch films simply because she had Ladybug business to attend to and she did see something like this coming, but not this quickly. Hurt went through Marinette's chest but she dismissed it. No. She refused to think her dear friend had betrayed her. Something else had to be going on here.

"Mind if I get a drink? The air is so dry outside and so is my throat." Marinette half complained.

"Help yourself, you know where everything is." Alya smiled, trying to hide a few things, such as the two cans of soft drinks and the pop corn that was on the side table.

Sauntering into the kitchen, Marinette grabbed a glass and pretended to ignore the leg behind the fridge. If they wanted to pretend, she'd let them. She recognised the trouser-shorts and instantly knew who they belonged to. Was it…? She shook her head. What she was already doing now was rude. She might as well hurry up. She filled up the glass and downed it within seconds, her throat returning to normal.

"Alya?" Marinette began, grabbing Alya's attention. "You and Nino can be honest with me." Marinette spoke softly.

The jig was up. She caught them both red handed. But what she caught, she didn't know. Or, she did but she wanted to clarify things before assuming.

"I- damn, man. Good eyes though." Nino chuckled, coming out from behind the fridge and lightly punching her shoulder in greeting.

Alya sighed, shoulders slumping as she apologised to her friend, "I'm sorry. I should have said something. It's just…" She sighed and brought back her shoulders. "Nino and I were…" She paused for a moment looking to the hip, cool boy. "Kind of watching a few movies together and we… Yeah. We got distracted. Sorry, Marinette."

Marinette's eyes widened. She knew what this was. This was a date. This. Was. A. _Date_! And she had just ruined it! Her cheeks flushed and she stuttered for a moment thinking of something to say. No wonder she didn't respond to her text or answer her calls! But what about those texts?

"Oh my gosh! I-I- oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I just thought something was wrong and I was starting to worry and here I am making things awkward and I'm so sorry! You sent me really weird texts and I thought you were in danger and I had to make sure you were safe and sound and-" Marinette began, taking a small breath ready to plead for forgiveness.

Before she could continue, Nino took her small breath as a chance to interrupt. "Marinette. it's chill. At one point Alya was about to text you back but I wanted to keep everything between us and there was a small fight for the phone and- well now everything isn't between us but it's cool. She has told me that you're a chill gal." He grinned, his hand on the back of his head.

"Right, well, uh, if I haven't ruined your evening, I hope you two have a lovely time. I'll pretend I never saw anything, thank you for your hospitality. Goodnight." It wasn't long before her shoes were back on her feet and she was darting out of the house, her cheeks blazing hot.

How embarrassing! She must have messed up their date in every way possible! What a terrible friend she was. But why were they hiding it? Were they trying to make it so she didn't feel left out or…? Sighing, she started her way back home. It wasn't a long walk, but it was a tiring walk nevertheless.

Finding an alleyway, she pulled Tikki out, nuzzling the petite creature. "This evening has been weird."

Tikki smiled softly, a reassuring look in her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"I was so worried, I just… _"_

"I know." Tikki had nuzzled her again, before changing the subject. "But don't you have a certain kitty to get back to?"

Marinette sighed and rubbed her temples. Could she deal with his flirting tonight? Maybe.

"Alright. Spots on, Tikki." She transformed again, feeling fresh and anew as Ladybug. energy surging through her veins, banishing the outside cold.

It was always a fun sensation transforming from plain Marinette to the thrilling Ladybug. She could feel a buzz of energy inside of her every time Tikki and her came together.

She brought out the compact again, phoning the cat. She had a small apologetic smile on her lips, her eyes almost begging for forgiveness when he had answered.

"My lady!" He called, his green eyes wide with glee when he saw her face.

"Hi Chat. About how I spoke to you earlier, it wasn't nice of me. I was worried about a friend and well… I didn't want to worry about anything else at that time."

Chat nodded and understood, chiming in, "Yeah, I completely understand. Wrong timing from me, I guess. Just my luck!" He chuckled lightly, yet again running his hand through his hair.

 _Is he nervous or just vain?_ Marinette asked herself. _Probably the latter._

"Well… I guess as long as we're just talking in private, I don't see a problem, I guess…" The sudden jump in subject confused the boy slightly, her modality rather weak.

"Excuse me?" He questioned not catching on to what she said until a few moments later. "I-I mean, do you really want to? Hang out, that is?" A grin spread further across his face, starting to reach from ear to ear.

The girl paused a moment before responding. Was she really going to do this? "If we want to work better as a team, getting to know each other more might help."

"How about this Sunday, we meet at the crack of dawn on the rooftop of Tour Montparnasse?"

Mornings. Sunday. Who on earth would get up at that sort of ungodly time especially on such a day and still be in a good mind set? She wasn't about to say no when she realised it was when the paparazzi would most likely be inactive from the Saturday night events which meant any rendezvous in Paris would be done discreetly. Why such a place too? It was the tallest building in all of Paris but such a location was odd, especially what they were used to - moss and grime covered roofs and all.

"As long as we don't get in trouble for trespassing, sure." She nodded before he heard an audible yawn from her partner in justice. "I think it's time someone took a kitty nap." She grinned at the masked boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tease the cat over his naps! I'll have you find that my naps help me protect this city and you, my lady!" He joked at her.

"Oh, really now," she teased back. "Then how come I've been saving all of your nine lives these past few times then, kitty cat?"

He held back a protest before laughing lightly, "Okay, you have me there. Anyway, I've got things to do tomorrow. I'll see you soon." He chirped happily, smiling at the girl clad in the red suit.

"See you soon." Ladybug replied, shutting the compact.

She, too, yawned and released the transformation, cupping Tikki in her hands.

"What am I to do with myself?" Marinette whined to her companion before heading to her home.

"Be yourself." Tikki beamed up at her.

She went to her house and got ready for bed in warm bunny pyjamas. She poured herself a mug of steaming hot tea, remembering her design from earlier. She settled down to do it before remembering the small homework pile left on her desk. There were two days left of school until the holidays. She could easily finish it off if there were no distractions from her other life. She sketched out a rough idea, too tired to do anything with a lot of detail. It could wait until later. Rest came first.

Laying on her bed, ready to sleep, she reviewed the day in her mind. It had been an odd day, chaos at every corner, save for an akuma attack. There was bad luck and misfortune in almost every direction. It could be the paranoia of an akuma attack being exactly what made her worry more. Perhaps it was a thing she could discuss with Chat. But for now, it was time to end the day with peace.

She couldn't help but wonder for a moment just what was the world preparing her for? Why had today of all days been the worst? Was the wind starting to blow in the other direction? Was her good luck starting to change? Just what was going on..?

Before she could think anymore, she closed her eyes, drifting off into the land of slumber.


	2. Apology

The sun lazily shone into her room, the heat making her room just the right temperature to be cozy and comfortable.

Our young heroine was snoozing on her bed, her large cat pillow hugging her head as she slept. She looked at peace, as if evil couldn't exist in this world - that was until her alarm bleeped, causing her to jump awake.

 _Another alarm, another day at school._ She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes then running a hand through her hair and then carefully getting out of her bed. _At least I'll be done soon..._

The night before had left her tired and drained, she didn't want to get to know Chat more. She wanted to keep it professional. She didn't want any insight to his life outside of the mask at all.

"Morning, Tikki," Marinette greeted her kwami, rubbing the small red fairy's head. "Is it me or does today feel like it's going to be a long day?"

"Marinette, every day is as long as the last! We'll get through it just fine!" Her kwami cheered.

"It's easy for you to say - you've lived thousands of times longer than I have! Every day probably feels like a second by now." Marinette giggled.

This comment caused Tikki to cross her small arms. "That's not true at all! Every day is different and there are different things to learn; each day has always felt like a day, regardless of how old I am. Sure, there are more favorable days than others but even then..." She loosened up her expression slightly as Marinette headed down to start gathering her things in her bag.

Marinette giggled slightly. "You make a point there with favorable days. I can't wait until I can just lay down in bed and sleep for a few more hours during the winter holidays!" She exclaimed before heading downstairs, whilst Tikki remained in her room, to get her breakfast.

 **AN: Okay so I checked the rules and I can't have a chapter to just apologise for my lack of updates after** ** _three_** **months.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **The reason behind my lack of updates: college, cosplay and more importantly:** ** _I LOST THE PLAN FOR THIS STORY._** **That's right. I lost my story board. And now I'm struggling to remember the themes I wanted this to be about, what I wanted to happen and who was going to play what role in specific to this story.**

 **So, this chapter was just a ten minute drabble to apologise to you because of FF's rules which I wanted to respect.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **Once I've remembered a vague outline, I will jump right on it and do an entirely new draft and plan on my laptop so I don't lose it, but for now... Well... I'm just having to wing it and I really dislike winging it.**

 **Forgive me. I will get back to work on it soon.**

 **In the meantime, if you're old enough to read it, I've been writing another fanfic called Dead Days where it's a zombie AU for ML. It is M rated only because it's got gore and mentions of horrific things, so check that out if you can.**

 **Again, my apologies.**

 **ForegoingScenery**


End file.
